Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger 'is a character featured in the ''Harry Potter ''universe. She is portrayed by Emma Watson. History Background Hermione Granger was born 19 September 1979 to Muggle parents, Mr and Mrs Granger. At a young age, Hermione began developing magic and was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learned she was a witch at the age of eleven. She received her wand at Ollivander's and with her books, Hermione read all she knew about the wizarding world before entering it herself. ''The Philosopher's Stone During her first year, Hermione met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on the Hogwarts Express . However, they were far from best friends initially. Hermione rarely got along with them but maintained an acquaintance with her roommates. On Halloween, Ron accidentally hurt her feelings due to being jealous of Hermione, who successfully performed the levitation spell during their lesson with Professor Flitwick. It caused her to hide in the girl's bathroom. Still crying, she is suddenly met with a Mountain troll, who was used as a diversion from Professor Quirrel, but to Hermione's fortune, she is saved by Ron and Harry. In return, Hermione lies to Professor McGonagall and says she was looking for the troll of her own accord and that Harry and Ron came looking for her. Though McGonagall took away points from Hermione's "recklessness," she awarded the boys each five points. The following event caused them to become best friends. During the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Hermione mistakenly believes Snape is jinxing Harry's broom and sets the teacher's stand on fire. This actually causes Quirrell, the real culprit to break concentration, and Harry is able to win the match. After the holidays, Hermione, Ron and Harry are able to learn more of the Philosopher's stone from Hagrid. However, the trio are forced to join detention with Draco and Hagrid. The trio all decide to go and protect the stone, believing Snape to steal the stone. However, during the third obstacle, Hermione stays behind with an injured Ron and tells Harry to go on. Hermione and Ron reunite with Harry after he recovers and are glad to win the house cup for Gryffindor for the first time that year. The Chamber of Secrets Later at the end of the school year, Hermione was one of the unfortunate students to have been petrified by the Basilisk's gaze. This caused sadness to Harry and Ron. It turned out she was trying to do research on the creature and looked in the mirror when she saw it its yellow eyes. Harry and Ron use information of the creature via a paper they found crimpled up in the paper Hermione had. Luckily, she was revived by the Mandrake root abd reunited with Harry and Ron. To her dismay, all her exams were cancelled by Dumbledore as a school treat. The Prisoner of Azkaban The Goblet of Fire The Order of the Phoenix The Half-Blood Prince The Deathly Hallows Powers and Abilities *'Magical aptitude: '''Hermione was the first in the trio to master any spell and used them beyond her own educational level. Even though Harrywas well-versed in spells, he acknowledged Hermione as the best witch in their year. *'Magic: Hermione is well-versed in magic, being able cast multiple spells and curses, and expresses them in various ways: **'Non-Verbal Magic:' Hermione learned how to cast a spell without uttering words or the use of a wand. She demonstrated this at best in her sixth year. ***Wandless magic: In addition to that, Hermione was skilled in wandless magic, even before her sith year. **'Defense Against the Dark Arts:' Magic dealing with defending a person or person(s) from any form of dark magic, i. e. a curse. Hermione was well versed in defending dark magic, as she was ableto use it to free Ron from the devil's snare. Harry taught Hermione how to defend herself better in this part. ***'Dueling:' Use of magic against an enemy attacking a person with evil and harmful magic. Hermione was even able to sustain Bellatrix Lestrange, but only for a short while, even tbough Hermione had help from Ginny and Luna Lovegood. ***'Casting Charms:' Used for defecting charms such as memory charms and patronus charms. Hermione castes them quite easily. She enchanted a small bag to contain much with the Undetectable Extension Charm and even performed memory charms to her parents and two Death Eaters. ****'Patronus: '''Due to having a pure soul, Hermione could create a patronus by her fifth year, which took form of the otter. **'Transfiguration:' Power focusing on how to alter the form or appearance of another object. **'Healing Magic:' The ability to heal any visible wound and/or illness. Hermione also had an idea on how to heal other people with a poiton as well. **'Apparation:' Ability to transport from one place to another. However it does not work on Hogwarts ground (unless you're Albus Dumbledore or the Headmaster of Hogwarts). She succeeded in Apparating in The Deathly Hollows *'Herbology: Hermione was well-versed in Herbology, as she knew the Devil Snare’s weakness while savin Ron. Even in the first year, Harry points out that Ron was lucky Hermione studied well in herbology. *Potioncraft:' Ability to develope some form of magic. She was able to make Polyjuice Potion. Only Harry could best her in the sixth year (but this was because he had Severus Snape's journal) *'Arithmancy:' Hermione has a magical discipline that studies the magical properties of numbers, including predicting the future with numbers and numerology *'History of Magic:' Hermione knows the history of magic and studied it even before she went to Hogwarts. For example, she knew how witches made the ceiling to look like the night sky in Hogwarts (The Philosopher's Stone). *'Care of Magical creatures:''' Hermione had Magizoology, having knowledge in how to take care of other creatures in magic. Trivia Name * Hermione's name was unusual, which is why Rowling picked out her name. Behind the Scenes Category:The Goblet of Fire Characters Category:Female characters Category:Order of the Phoenix members